DATA MANAGEMENT AND BIOSTATISTICS CORE SUMMARY This Data Management and Biostatistics Core will serve the needs of each project within this malaria research center. In this core, we will establish a robust, secure, and comprehensive data management system to serve all projects and study sites of this center. The data management system will include security features such as double data entry, date and time stamping of all data records with electronic signatures, audit trails to track changes made to data and documents, quality-assurance procedures, and a reporting system for summary information and error reports. All research personnel within this center will be familiarized with the data collection and processing procedures for standardization of the data format. Data generated from all projects will be maintained safely on the server in Thailand to provide secure and timely online sharing among investigators of this center. This core will also serve as the platform for data sharing across ICEMRs and for uploading individual-level data for public access following NIH guidelines on data sharing. A dedicated team of biostatisticians will provide biostatistical support at each step of research design, data processing and statistical analyses, and assist with the writing of manuscripts. This team will also provide training in biostatistics, software and GIS to participating scientists to help bolster their biostatistical capacity.